1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector with a front piece fixing terminals for connecting wiring harnesses or the like in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 12, in an enclosing wall a1 of a connector housing a, a plurality of cylindrical members c with terminal accommodation slots b run side by side and a part of an upper wall c1 of the cylindrical member c is cut to form a resilient locking arm d of a cantilever type. A locking projection d1 disposed towards the terminal accommodation slots is formed on a free end of the resilient locking arm d.
Reference symbol e is a box-shaped front piece for fixing terminals which engage with the fore ends of the plurality of cylindrical members c in such a manner as to enclose the fore ends together. The front piece e is provided with a preliminary locking projection f formed at an end of a side wall e1 and main locking projections h formed on a resilient plate g of an upper wall e2.
The front piece e is engaged at the preliminary locking projection f thereof with a fore end of a long hole i of the side wall c2 of the cylindrical member c, and is further engaged at the main locking projection h with the fore end of the upper wall c1 in a preliminarily locked stage in advance. Under this condition, terminals j are inserted into the terminal accommodation slots b from the rear portion of the cylindrical member c, and the terminal j causes the resilient locking arm d to bend outwardly, and then, the resilient locking arm d returns to its original position to allow the locking projection d1 thereof to be received in the locking portion j1, which completes the first locking of the terminal j as illustrated in FIGS. 14 and 16.
Then, the front piece e is further pushed to allow the main locking projection h to ride on the upper wall for crossing over thereof c1 and to be engaged with a cut opening c1' surrounding the resilient locking arm d, causing the terminal to be fully locked. In this stage, the upper wall e2 of the front piece e is positioned on the resilient locking arm d to prevent the deflection of the resilient locking arm d, resulting in the secondary locking of the terminal j as illustrated in FIGS. 17 and 15.